A conventional heating blower that includes an Ion generator has been known in the market. (e.g. Refer to Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 2007-528272)
The heating blower disclosed in this patent generates an ion component in the ion generator by applying a high voltage across a first electrode and a second electrode for generating an electric discharge, and then blows the generated ion from an air outlet. Supply of the ion component to hair of a user's head allows enhancing hair-care effect. An amount of the ion component to be generated can be set to any value, so that an optimum amount of the ion component can be supplied in response to a thickness of hair.